


Преданность и увлечения

by MsFlaffy



Series: Птенцы Бристоля [2]
Category: Starter For 10 - David Nicholls, Starter for 10 (2006), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Продолжение "...замков..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое, что заметил Эрик — жуткие очки в роговой оправе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...замки..." с точки зрения Эрика.

Брайан Джексон не слышал будильник, проснувшись, проносился вихрем по дому, хватал бутерброд и, жуя его на ходу, исчезал в направлении остановки. Брайан Джексон цитировал поэтов и мудрецов, но сам менял мнение по некоторым вопросам несколько раз в неделю и даже не замечал этого. Брайан Джексон летал через три ступени, умудряясь не скатиться с лестницы кубарем и не расквасить свой породистый веснушчатый нос. Брайан Джексон порой вел себя так, что всем вокруг хотелось провалиться под землю — всем, только не ему. 

У него была искренняя, открытая улыбка, смешной акцент, глаза нереальной голубизны, дурной вкус в одежде, куча ненужной чуши в голове и смутное представление о том, что он делает в этом Университете и этом мире.

Эрика порой тянуло взять его за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть, как котенка.

А потом поцеловать, чтобы он заткнулся наконец, хотя бы ненадолго.

А потом снова слушать болтовню, ввязаться в диспут, разложить все ошибки по полочкам и понять, что Брайану наплевать на эти ошибки, он просто хотел ввернуть в разговор недавно выученную строку из Элиота.

И за это иногда хотелось быть жестоким.

 

Первое, что заметил Эрик — жуткие очки в роговой оправе. Перед ними меркла даже доисторическая рубашка в дикую клеточку. Вторым пунктом стало очевидно легкое отсутствие ума и преклонение перед Элис Харбинсон. Последнее, впрочем, было нормальным явлением, как Эрик успел понять. Элис была красива, без возражений, но казалась не очень приятной... по-человечески. Отсутствие обожания со стороны Эрика ее ничуть не смущало; так, должно быть, было еще интереснее. Скоро все ее подруги, а за ними и многие другие девушки, томно вздыхали в его адрес и перешептывались, обсуждая придуманные на месте страшные секреты.

Не без труда отвлекшись от гигантских очков, Эрик рассмотрел невысокого, ладного студента, который потешно иллюстрировал все свои слова богатой мимикой. Но что он нес? Понятно, горячка влюбленного идиота.

Как оказалось потом, к горячке это никакого отношения не имело. Молоть выспреннюю чушь для Брайана было нормально, особенно если в радиусе нескольких метров находилась хоть одна девушка.

Эрик благодарил небеса за то, что не был девушкой.

 

Упускать шанс переехать хоть немного ближе к кампусу Эрик не собирался, даже если это означало, что в соседи он получит Брайана Джексона.

Тем более, если он получит его в соседи?..

Казалось, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Пару дней подумав над природой своего интереса к ходячему недоразумению, Эрик решил принять его как данность. Иногда разноцветные кусочки мозаики вопреки, казалось бы, всему складывались в симпатию — нет, в притяжение. Может, Брайан просто был «в его вкусе» — такое случается, и сколько ни думай, ни пытайся анализировать чувство, в голове будет только возмутительный лабиринт, в который если и заберешься, то уж точно не выберешься. 

Тогда Эрик узнал про будильник, и пустые полки холодильника и крекеры в шкафу, и про любовь к Кейт Буш, особенно в самое неподходящее для этого время... А еще услышал переставшие наконец быть пустыми слова, увидел неуловимую улыбку, мягкие пряди каштановых волос с едва заметной рыжиной, и, кажется, впервые разглядел уставшие, чуть покрасневшие, но все равно пронзительно голубые глаза, до того всегда прятавшиеся за стеклами очков.

Эти очки, должно быть, были демоном, призванным защищать своего избранника.

Или ангелом на страже спокойствия окружающих — и Эрика в первую очередь.

Так или иначе, они со своей ролью не справились.

 

Брайана хотелось кормить и гладить, а в перерывах выбивать из него дурь и девушек. Эти последние уже успели набить оскомину, но Брайан был упорен в своем стремлении к ним. Эрик не знал, радоваться или огорчаться, что стремление было столь откровенно однонаправленным. Если бы в жизни соседа наконец появилась девушка, Эрик бы постарался выкинуть его из головы окончательно и бесповоротно.

Пока что все попытки разбивались о восхитительную, блестящую, до дрожи бесящую незамутненность. Ночные разговоры. Вино и свечи. Мокрые после душа волосы. Прогулки в парке. Узкий футон. Взгляд, вынимавший душу. Иногда Эрику хотелось сказать — пожалуйста, прошу тебя, оставайся за стеной, не подходи ко мне, неужели ты не видишь.

Он молчал, слушал про девушек и литературу, говорил про политику, касался рукой закрытой двери в ванную, за которой шумела вода, подсчитывал оставшиеся капли терпения.

Которые таяли с каждым днем.

 

Конечно, на самом деле все было не так уж плохо. Эрик просто не позволял себе зацикливаться. Решил, что если держаться на расстоянии, легче будет не сорваться и не натворить бед. Правда, довольно быстро понял — решение было не совсем верным. Невозможно было сидеть рядом и не хотеть обнять. Провести по руке. Казалось, веснушки можно будет почувствовать, как чуть рельефные пятнышки краски. 

Он ловил на ладонь редкие, крохотные снежинки и, не дыша, рассматривал хрупкие лучики.

Небольшие поблажки помогли. Хлопнуть по плечу — только хлопнуть, а не погладить. Взъерошить волосы — обычная приятельская шутка, чуть-чуть снисходительная. Пожать руку, встретив с приятелями на кампусе — немного формально, коротко, маленький мужской ритуал.

Эрик понимал, что спешить означало потерять Брайана, скорее всего, и как друга. Напоминал себе наркомана на легких наркотиках, которому обещали серьезную штуку, способную снести крышу. Можно было назвать это интуицией или надеждой — в том, что обещание будет выполнено, он не сомневался.

Даже собери он всю волю в кулак, один раз представив себе утро рядом с Брайаном, невозможно было от него отказаться.

 

А утро оказалось совсем не таким, как в мыслях.

Эрик готов был сделать скидку на нервное напряжение перед важным событием. Он не мог оставить друга наедине с бессонницей, и в приступе нездорового великодушия не подумал о последствиях. Воистину, добрые дела даром не проходят.

Все тело ломило после нескольких часов в неподвижности. Надо было просто потянуться, перевернуться на другой бок и спать дальше, но что-то мешало.

Кот, живший с Эриком в детстве, всегда ждал, пока он заснет, и ложился посреди кровати, приваливаясь к ногам и подминая под себя одеяло. Всю ночь он лежал так, недвижимым валуном, и только недовольно дергал ушами, когда Эрик пытался пошевелиться.

Брайан был хуже этого кота.

Он вырубился у Эрика в ногах, обнимая его колени, как подушку. Больше заснуть не получится, понял Эрик — кот тоже был тяжелый и неудобный, но от него хотя бы не было так... Жарко. Неспокойно. 

Страшно.

Доверчивый идиот. Спит как убитый — поцеловать сейчас, так он даже не проснется и сочтет все сном. В котором, наверное, целовать его будет Элис... хотя несостоявшийся Валентинов День серьезно пошатнул ее позиции.

Нет.

Прикрываться фантазиями было бы нечестно и больно. Эрик выбрался из-под Брайана, и сам не понял, как оказался на полу рядом с кроватью, положив подбородок на руки и глядя на спящего. 

В предрассветном полумраке все равно мало что можно было увидеть.

 

Освободившись от нервотрепки по поводу викторины, Брайан начал думать о поездке, занявшей все его мысли: что брать с собой, куда ехать, что они увидят, где будут... сотни и тысячи заданных и умолчанных вопросов роились голодными пчелами. Он переключился на эти заботы всего неделю назад, а казалось — вечность, и Эрик заразился нетерпением, помноженным на его собственную любовь к путешествиям.

Побег, устроенный на весенних каникулах, помог отвлечься. Он махнул в Дувр, бродил вдоль оплывших кромок меловых скал, лежал в невыносимо яркой молодой траве, слушал крики чаек. Простор вокруг — в одну сторону море, в другую ровные зеленые поля с белоснежной оторочкой — казался совсем бескрайним после узких улочек, огражденных внушительными кирпичными стенами, небольших лабораторий и кабинетов. 

Сначала Эрик наслаждался тишиной и одиночеством, а потом заскучал по мягкому акценту и безумным, алогичным, невозможным умопостроениям, которые ткали из воздуха замки, принцесс, идеальное будущее человечества и любовь к лакричным палочкам.

Он ждал их совместной поездки гораздо дольше недели.

 

Брайан был так отзывчив и жаден до нового, что Эрику хотелось показать ему весь мир, и непременно видеть восхищение и энтузиазм. Он начал с малого, но поездка, которая по плану должна была занять пару-тройку дней, сильно затянулась.

Просыпаться на соседней кровати означало — ближе, чем дома; недостаточно близко. В поезде можно было смотреть как будто в окно, а на самом деле на отражение в стекле. И очки в основном прятались в футляре в кармане рюкзака, не портя прекрасную картину своей строгостью и безапелляционностью.

Не хватало лишь самой малости.

Осознание близости пришло как-то внезапно, свалилось с неба, в момент отняв у окружающего мира значимость и величие. Брайан повернул голову, счастливо улыбнувшись Эрику, и непреднамеренная сексуальность момента стала последней каплей, разнесшей терпение и самоконтроль на мельчайшие, подобные алмазной пыли, осколки.

Пропади все пропадом.

Это будет хорошее воспоминание, даже если обернется катастрофой.

Хочу его.

Хочу.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Общие комнаты хостелов, переполненные вагоны поездов — они все время были вместе, но не наедине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Непосредственное продолжение "...замков..." отсюда и далее))

Общие комнаты хостелов, переполненные вагоны поездов — они все время были вместе, но не наедине. Брайану хотелось продолжать путешествие — и вернуться домой, в свою комнату, где можно было бы запереть дверь и устроить разговор по душам с самим собой; хотелось избавиться от людей вокруг, остаться только вдвоем, но это значило необходимость сделать следующий шаг — или не делать его; Эрик ждал, а Брайан напоминал себе страуса, спрятавшего голову в песок.

Когда Брайан неожиданно для себя ответил на поцелуй, перед ним как будто рассыпалась плотина. Эрик глухо застонал, снова целуя глубоко и нетерпеливо, повалил Брайана в траву, перестав сдерживаться, позволив вылиться всему, что копилось неделями, месяцами. Слишком много нового и непривычного: Эрик пах не клубничным зефиром, а терпкой хвоей, его тело было сильным, тяжелым, неподатливым... Он хотел Брайана — откровенно, неприкрыто, и это было впервые, и по нервам расходился тягучий страх пополам с острым желанием... предвкушением... опасением? Наверное, страх победил, потому что в какой-то момент Эрик вдруг протрезвел, сел поодаль и отвернулся к реке. Брайан невидяще смотрел в небо и ощущал себя сгустком статического электричества, так все внутри потрескивало, гудело, не желая успокаиваться. Наконец Эрик поднялся, говоря, что пора ехать дальше; Брайан протянул ему руку.

— Помоги встать.

И не вложил ладонь в ладонь, а крепко обхватил запястье, вырываясь из ленивого зеленого плена.

 

За окнами поездов расстилались поля; Эрик молчал и смотрел внимательно, иногда безмолвно спрашивая разрешения, чтобы прикоснуться к волосам, к щеке; Брайан молчал и неосознанно тянулся за становившейся привычной — необходимой — лаской. И вот щелкнул замок на входной двери, и Брайан затопотал вверх по ступеням, с преувеличенным энтузиазмом выражая готовность разбирать вещи и впечатления от поездки. До ночи он возился, шумел, стучал дверцами и ящиками, пока за окнами густели летние сумерки. Эрика не было слышно, он не зашел и ничего не сказал.

Конечно, в мечтах Брайан всегда был альфа-самцом, завоевателем, перед которым девушки млели и таяли, и просили взять их, взять сильно. Однако здравого смысла хватало на то, чтобы понять: мечты с реальностью не очень-то сходятся; прозрачный взгляд превращал его в кролика перед лисьей норой. 

Он помнил, как исчез гомон реки, растворившись в чужом дыхании, какими уверенными были прикосновения, сколько всего они обещали. Настоящий мужик не раздумывает, говорил себе Брайан, он слушает голос... чего? Обычно гормонов, если быть честным. Что же говорили гормоны? Иди и возьми его, парень! Но тут вмешивался разум — скорее уж он тебя возьмет. И кружился смутный вихрь баек, анекдотов, неполиткорректных чужих фраз, вопросов «а как это будет», не делавший чести свободомыслящему и не подверженному предрассудкам прогрессивному молодому человеку, каковым Брайан себя считал.

Эрик, наверное, уже лег. Вытянулся на постели, закрыл глаза, вспоминая самое приятное из поездки. Брайан каждый вечер перед сном складывал драгоценные мгновения дня в маленькие шкатулочки памяти — свежий ветер в окно, красивый изгиб дороги, интересный попутчик, увлекательный спор с Эриком, внезапный дождь, от которого негде укрыться, капли воды на коже... Что было в этих шкатулочках у Эрика? Может быть... Брайан зажмурился, не осмеливаясь додумать дерзкую мысль. Может быть, он думал о нем? Ждал, но не хотел просить или требовать? Тебе ведь любопытно, сказали в один голос разум и гормоны. Признайся уже — ты его хочешь.

 

Эрик лежал без сна, рассматривая точки, из которых складывалась темнота, когда в дверь тихо поскреблись.

— Открыто, — сказал он, чувствуя, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, и приподнялся на локте.

Брайан прошлепал к кровати, но не сел рядом, как ожидал Эрик, а забрался под одеяло и замер. Он что-то говорил, но Эрик слышал только свое частое дыхание и стук сердца.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я веду себя как девчонка...

— Я не знаю, как ведут себя девчонки, — стиснув зубы, ответил Эрик. — Но тебе виднее.

Брайан лежал так близко, нес какую-то чушь, и каждое карамельное «р» прокатывалось по нервам и дрожало под сердцем, а мягкое «ш» гладило сотнями пушистых, плюшевых ворсинок. Как же хотелось накрыть его собой, впиться в узкие губы, получить все, что Эрик давно уже считал своим. Раздеть, увидеть, какой он, попробовать на вкус, не отпускать, слушать и не слышать россыпи, мириады слов, убеждать, просить заткнуться, зарыться носом в волосы у виска... Слишком долго он ждал, держался на расстоянии, боялся спугнуть, представлял все, что сейчас имел возможность испытать наяву.

— И я не хотел, чтобы... В общем, понимаешь, я... Я не знаю...

Этот поток слов надо было перерыть.

— Ты либо идиот, либо издеваешься, — мертвым голосом сказал Эрик и откинул одеяло.

 

Брайан не успел опомниться, как остался без футболки и штанов; Эрик нависал над ним, прижав запястья к постели, и жадно разглядывал, щурясь на едва заметное, полупрозрачное свечение, исходящее от белой кожи. Очень медленно он склонился ниже и осторожно коснулся губами ключицы. Брайан вдохнул — и забыл выдохнуть, потому что следующее прикосновение было не таким невесомым, сильнее, ощутимее с каждой секундой, и он выгнулся навстречу; Эрик замер на один стук сердца, а потом с низким, голодным звуком снова припал к веснушчатой коже, до боли сжимая запястья, сильнее вдавливая в матрас.

После этого все смазалось окончательно; Брайан только хватал ртом воздух, захлебываясь стонами. Эрик знал, что нужно делать, где провести пальцами почти неощутимо, где прикусить посильнее — а может, Брайану просто так казалось, и достаточно было бы любой, самой неуклюжей ласки. Конечно, долго он не продержался — и упал на подушку, чувствуя, как каждую клеточку тела заполняет медовая усталость.

Эрик снова был рядом, облизывался, как довольный кот, не отводил взгляда, рассматривал каждую черточку, запоминал. Брайан потянулся за поцелуем.

— Отпусти руку, — шепнул он, вроде зная, что делать. Уж этим он занимался сотни раз, думая об Элис — только сейчас рядом была не она, но может быть, так было еще и проще.

Эрик втянул воздух сквозь зубы, толкнулся бедрами; каких-то пара движений — так давно на пределе — и он впился в Брайана почти злым поцелуем, последний раз качнувшись вперед и замерев. Биения сердца, казалось, растянулись в вечность во внезапной тишине и неподвижности. Брайан несмело погладил напряженные мышцы на плечах и с удивлением ощутил в них едва заметную дрожь. В тот же момент Эрик словно сдулся, обессилено опустившись на Брайана и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею. Еще несколько вдохов и выдохов спустя Брайан решился обнять Эрика, погладить по спине.

— ...Эрик?

— Ммм...

— Ты в порядке?

— Ммм...

Так странно было чувствовать на себе вес мужского тела, так...

Нет.

Рядом с ним был Эрик. Все было нормально.


	3. Три оборванные нити

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Что ты планируешь делать после защиты? — как-то спросил его Эрик.  
> — Учиться дальше, — ответил Брайан. — Получить степень... потом... Не знаю.

Одна

— Ты сейчас лопнешь, — заметил Эрик, выключая плиту и раскладывая спагетти на две тарелки. — Ты нашел в библиотеке карту сокровищ?

Брайан ужасно хотел есть, и ему нужно было полное внимание Эрика, но он и правда готов был лопнуть от распиравшей его идеи. Наматывая на вилку длинные макаронины, он заявил:

— Я хочу написать книгу!

— О чем? 

Брайан, конечно, ожидал несколько иной реакции — изумления, восхищения амбициозным замыслом, а не такого вот спокойного, деловитого вопроса, но с другой стороны — это ведь был Эрик.

— Я тут прочитал про Брайтона Хеддена — ты его знаешь?

Эрик помотал головой.

— Он был одним из основателей журнала Тайм. В общем, я подумал — хочу написать историю его жизни! Или, может быть, взять ее за основу для художественного романа...

— Смотря что тебе более интересно, — трезвости суждений у Эрика было не отнять. — Биография — это в первую очередь исследование, так что если хочется пофантазировать...

— Хочется! — энергично закивал Брайан. — Конечно, все равно нужно будет многое узнать про эпоху...

— Какую именно?

— Двадцатые.

— Ммм, — Эрик расправился со спагетти. — Лакомый кусочек. Но ты помнишь, что у тебя через полгода защита диплома?

Брайан насупился.

— Помню. Но у меня уже готово две трети... ну ладно, половина. И потом, я могу попросить профессора Моррисона зачесть мне это как... дополнительное исследование, не знаю. 

— Дело твое, — пожал плечами Эрик. — Удачи.

 

Первое время Брайан уходил из библиотеки только когда его практически выталкивали за дверь. Дома он сидел, обложившись тетрадями с заметками, и выписывал что-то на отдельные листы, а может, просто сваливал мысли в кучу. В голове одна идея то и дело сменяла другую, он рисовал схемы, стрелочками помечая возможное развитие сюжета, зачеркивал их и начинал сначала, составил список персонажей, который менялся каждый день, над столом у него висел краткий словарик любимых словечек и выражений, копии фотографий, написанный нечитаемым почерком список особо полезных книг... Во время ужина Эрик выслушивал, по сути дела, монологи о том, как лучше поступить с тем или иным героем, и куда их заведет в конце концов выдуманная линия жизни. На сам ужин Брайана приходилось таскать за шкирку, отнимая при этом заметки и книги, иначе он бы и не подумал, что нужно поесть. Он частенько засыпал в обнимку с печатной машинкой, и Эрик когда накрывал его пледом, когда оттаскивал на футон; садился рядом и целовал его, спящего, потому что когда Брайан бодрствовал, добиться внимания было практически невозможно.

Так что все это было забавным лишь поначалу. Разумеется, на учебу времени и сил не хватало — Брайану было просто неинтересно отвлекаться от своих исследований, выныривать из создаваемого мира, который с каждым днем становился все более живым, полнокровным, интригующим. Профессора Моррисона это не устраивало.

— Брайан, — говорил он, заловив нерадивого студента после лекций. — До диплома осталось всего ничего, а твоя успеваемость едва ли не хуже, чем была в первый год. — Брайан кивал, думая, как бы поскорее отвязаться и свалить в библиотеку. — Разве ты хочешь, чтобы три года жизни пошли насмарку только из-за того, что ты не смог притормозить чуть-чуть со своим увлечением?

— Конечно нет, профессор, — Брайан искренне собирался позаниматься чуть-чуть вечером, когда закончит главу. — Вы же видели мой диплом, там осталось всего ничего.

— Брайан, я видел твой диплом четыре месяца назад, и на тот момент он требовал кучу доработок, о которых я тебе говорил. Что-то мне подсказывает, что эти доработки с ним до сих пор не приключились. Я тебя очень прошу, соберись. Защити диплом, а потом можешь заниматься романом.

— Вы прочитали главы, которые я вам дал, профессор? — оживился Брайан. Моррисон нахмурился — он, конечно, прочитал, и главы ему понравились, но теплые слова тут же вышибли бы из головы Брайана остатки здравого смысла.

— В отличие от вас, молодой человек, я не пренебрегаю своими обязанностями, — строго сказал он. — Поговорим об этом, когда покажешь диплом, который я одобрю.

 

Эрик пытался надавать Брайану по ушам, заставить отвлечься от романа и заняться дипломом, но не очень успешно. У него самого было не так много свободного времени, чтобы еще справляться с обязанностями няньки и голоса разума. Брайан трещал о приметах эпохи и переживаниях своих героев, которые в конце концов порядком надоели Эрику, а на требования перестать маяться дурью только огрызался и изображал из себя жертву домашнего тирана. Когда до защиты оставался примерно месяц, он кое-как скорректировал все ошибки в дипломе, на которые указал ему Моррисон, подтянул оценки, написав пару неплохих эссе, и снова с головой ушел в роман.

— Что ты планируешь делать после защиты? — как-то спросил его Эрик.

— Учиться дальше, — ответил Брайан. — Получить степень... потом... Не знаю. Слушай, как думаешь, не изменить ли мне начало третьей главы? Ну, помнишь, где Лорен заходит в бар и встречает там Коулмана? 

Самого Эрика уже ждало место работы. «Уиллмотт Диксон» всегда следили за выпускниками Бристоля, как и большинство других крупных предприятий города, и каждое старалось заполучить самых перспективных и талантливых. Надо было найти съемную квартирку, чтобы переехать туда после защиты. Надо было как-то дать понять Брайану, что через месяц их жизнь изменится. Иногда он думал — не потому ли Брайан так безрассудно и с головой погрузился в писательство, что хотел спрятаться, как страус, от необходимости отвечать за свой сделанный по странным критериям выбор. Эрика это... ужасало, злило, раздражало — не только неспособность Брайана выбрать дальнейший путь, но и то, что у Эрика не было никакого права советовать или, тем более, чего-то требовать.

Печали добавляло и то, что книга получалась неплохая, более того — очень хорошая. И как бы Эрика ни утомляла бесконечная болтовня на одну тему, он не мог не признать, что читал уже написанные главы с удовольствием и интересом. Яркие персонажи; интересный и жизненный сюжет; аккуратно, но не до буквализма воспроизведенная эпоха, очерченная необычными, яркими мазками... Он должен был сказать обо всем этом, но не сейчас, только после защиты.

 

Вторая

Иногда вдохновение уходило, но Брайан не мог переключиться на учебу или домашние дела.

— Ни страницы сегодня не написал, — жаловался он Эрику вечером, глядя, как тот разгружает пакет с покупками.

— А чем занимался?

— Пытался что-нибудь придумать...

— Диплом? Эссе? Уборка? Магазин?

Брайан потянулся за упаковкой сухариков и получил по руке.

— Как-то...

— Да, я и сам вижу, — Эрик злился, а это значило, что впереди были беспокойные выходные. Пока он готовил ужин, Брайан то уходил куда-то, то снова возвращался, как беспокойный кот; потом наконец приземлился на свой любимый табурет и стал голодными глазами смотреть на разложенные на столе овощи.

— Понимаешь, я застрял на том моменте, когда Лорен собирается рассказать о налете — помнишь, в третьей главе? — чтобы Дин написал об этом в журнале, начал расследование...

— Брайан, — Эрик резко прервал поток слов. — У меня голова сейчас лопнет, а мне еще нужно закончить обработку расчетов схода воды. 

— Я думал, тебе интересно...

— Не очень, — в кухне повисло ледяное молчание, и Эрик поправился, почувствовав это. — Не сейчас. Правда.

— Ладно. Пойду, подумаю, может... Что-нибудь получится.

И Брайан исчез, а через несколько минут щелкнул замок входной двери. Эрик вскинулся, прислушиваясь — в доме было тихо; он пожал плечами и задумчиво хрустнул морковкой.

 

Вдохновение накатывало так же внезапно, как и исчезало; Брайан ночами просиживал за печатной машинкой, днем отсыпался, а в субботу вскинулся ни свет ни заря. Точнее, его разбудил грохот на кухне. Сначала он подумал, что пока спал, дом перенесло ураганом в какую-то сейсмически активную местность; потом — что к ним забрались воры и решили вынести древнюю, обшарпанную кухонную мебель... Потом он проснулся окончательно и понял, что Эрику захотелось навести порядок. Брайан тяжело вздохнул, сунул голову под подушку и попытался снова уснуть.

Когда Эрик злился, но не хотел никого убивать или калечить, то пытался направить раздражение в полезное русло, чаще всего — на ремонт или уборку. Беда была в том, что когда он был взвинчен, все валилось из рук, а это раздражало еще сильнее, так что либо он что-нибудь разбивал, либо Брайан пытался его отвлечь (с переменным успехом), но в любом случае от такой разрядки толку было мало. У приборки, затеянной на кухне ранним субботним утром, не могло быть других причин помимо дурного настроения, а значит, надо было что-то предпринять, или они остались бы без половины посуды. Была только одна проблема — Брайан не очень-то хотел успокаивать Эрика.

Он выполз из своей комнаты только когда окончательно уверился, что через пять минут упадет в голодный обморок. Вопреки ожиданиям, мебель стояла на своих местах, и даже шкафчики чинно висели по стенам. Эрик сидел верхом на стуле, жевал бутерброд и редактировал какой-то текст — не то статью, не то диплом.

— Я тебя разбудил. Извини.

— Что-нибудь из посуды осталось?

Эрик фыркнул мягко.

— Сковородки, наверное, даже у меня не получится разбить.

— Я не умею пить чай из сковородок, — Брайан потянулся за любимым вересковым чаем. 

Пока он хлопотал над чайником, Эрик молчал; обернувшись, Брайан наткнулся на пристальный взгляд.

— Через две недели защита... У тебя все готово?

— Вполне.

— Вчера работал допоздна?

— Писал... — Брайан вцепился в чашку. — Что вдруг такой интерес?

Эрик вздохнул, поднялся и мягко взял чашку из рук Брайана.

— Я сказал, не подумав.

— Ты сказал, что подумал.

— Нет.

— Эрик...

— Нет.

Брайан снова взял чашку, вдохнул горьковатый, смоляной аромат. Они все надеялись осуществить свой план похода — и если бы получилось, гуляли бы по равнинам, раскрашенным в цвета вереска, гонялись за ветром и тенями от облаков.

— Осталось немного, — сказал он. — Дальше все будет по-другому...

 

Беспричинная тревога, всегда преследующая даже лучших студентов, постепенно сходила на нет, а осознание начала новой жизни уже прокрадывалось на ее место, таща за собой другие волнения и переживания. От выпускной вечеринки было не отвертеться, хотя и Эрик, и Брайан предпочли бы свалить с нее поскорее — правда, по разным причинам. Они отыскали друг друга в толпе и вышли на крыльцо, залитое светом из распахнутой двери.

— Едешь домой? — спросил Эрик, садясь на ступени.

— Ага. Закончу книгу и вернусь. А ты?

— У меня есть две недели... потом — кабала. 

— Приедешь ко мне на недельку?

Эрик посмотрел на Брайана, сощурившись.

— Не хочу отвлекать от работы.

— Опять придумывать отмазку для мамы, — вздохнул Брайан. — Ладно, тогда буду писать тебе письма.

— Сомневаюсь, — тихо фыркнул Эрик.

Ему почему-то казалось, что противные сны, донимавшие его осенью, вернутся снова.

 

Третья

Поначалу Брайан писал письма так же, как и разговаривал, если не хуже — обо всем подряд, в полном объеме, без особой оглядки на то, было ли это интересно собеседнику. Потрясшая его сентенция, прозвучавшая на семинаре, забавная история из «жизни» персонажей его книги, университетские новости заполняли строчку за строчкой. А еще в каждом слове чувствовалось, как Брайан скучал по Эрику, и не только по разговорам. То и дело в болтовню вклинивались короткие фразочки, будто списанные из любовных записочек — немного неуклюжие, но искренние, как сам Брайан. На полях стояли сконфуженные или смущенные рожицы, тут и там пробегали странные зверушки — то есть, это Эрик опознавал их как зверушек, но только потому, что знал Брайана не один год; для всех остальных они навсегда остались бы загадками. 

Эрик доставал из распухшего конверта толстенную пачку листов, исписанных поспешным, нетерпеливым и трудночитаемым почерком, и вглядывался в строчки, которые расползались даже несмотря на то, что бумага была разлинована. Сам он не очень любил письма, но старался отвечать в том же духе. Только вместо таинственных созданий лишь иногда, прежде чем попрощаться, несколькими штрихами чертил беседку или пустынную улочку, по которой тянулись длинные тени, означавшие вечер, их любимое время суток.

 

Иногда они созванивались, но удовольствие было не из дешевых, да и, сказать по правде, от этого становилось только хуже. Теплый смех проходился по нервам. Стоило закрыть глаза, и казалось — Брайан совсем рядом, шепчет что-то на ухо, и нужно только протянуть руки, чтобы обнять его, прижать к себе... Увы, между ними были сотни миль, и никакой возможности для встречи.

К тому же, время шло, и конверты становились все тоньше, и приходили все реже. «Дорогой Эрик!», начиналось последнее письмо — один листок, и тот исписанный лишь наполовину. Буква Э как будто слопала все пирожные в округе и раздулась на добрых две строчки. «Твоя статья произвела настоящий фурор. Кое-кто из профессоров — не буду называть имен, а то вдруг университетскую почту перлюстрируют, а я в самом центре мирового заговора — был так потрясен, что собирался лично ехать в Германию и вызывать тебя на... научный диспут с применением оружия. Продолжай в том же духе, это истинное наслаждение — смотреть, как с ученых многоумных ушей сыпется пыль и песок». Буква Б в подписи «твой, Брайан» отъелась почти так же, как Э, но рядом с ними не было ни рожиц, ни инопланетных мышек. 

 

Эрик не мог избавиться от ощущения, что уже проходил подобное. Собственно, так оно и было — их переписка с Иланом сошла на нет гораздо быстрее, для истории не сохранилась, но Эрик еще помнил о ней. Он вздохнул и кинул письмо в ящик стола, намереваясь ответить чуть позже. Вот только потом поверх легли папки с чертежами, переписка с заказчиком... Телефон молчал, и почтальон приносил лишь газеты, а оставшееся без ответа письмо так и лежало безмолвно среди бумаг.

Проект набирал обороты и требовал внимания ежечасно, ежедневно. Эрик не возвращался домой с площадки, ночуя в небольшом трейлере, рядом с рабочими. Что занимало Брайана до такой степени, что тому не хотелось даже тратить время на письма, Эрик не знал. Иногда ему снились отблески солнца на рыжеватых волосах и степенно поднимающиеся в небо воздушные шары, вот только утром он не помнил этих снов.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Я даже и не подумал, что это может быть твой проект, — радостно сказал Брайан. — Эрик, давно не виделись!

Планерка началась как обычно: запах кофе, осторожные зевки со всех концов стола, невыносимый белый свет ламп. Проект Эрика только-только раскачивался, и ему пока было не о чем докладывать большим боссам; он даже не успел толком просмотреть документацию, предоставленную заказчиком. Уткнувшись в ежедневник, он деликатно позевывал и бездумно вычерчивал расходящиеся из одной точки кривые, засевшие в голове смутным образом, который, возможно, воплотится в конце концов в чертежах.

— Мистер Леншерр, а для вашей группы у меня любопытная новость.

Эрик переключил внимание на зампреда. 

— Компания договорилась с телевизионщиками об освещении нашего проекта. Знаете, эти любопытные передачки о суперстройках...

Народ оживился, по комнате побежал шепоток. Телевизионщики всем нравились — на первый взгляд; пока что люди понимали только безотчетное, но всеобщее желание быть на телеэкране.

— Сегодня после обеда у вас встреча с автором программы, он вкратце обрисует, что нужно, а вы введете его в курс дела. Разумеется, мы будем курировать сотрудничество, и все отснятые материалы должны будут получить наше одобрение, но в целом я уверен, мистер Леншерр, вы справитесь с этими ребятами. А если они будут сильно надоедать... 

— Мы постараемся найти общий язык, — сказал Эрик, стараясь ничем не выдать свое раздражение. Он взялся за проект, надеясь, что по ходу не будет никаких осложнений: финансирование обещало быть хорошим, благодаря публичной огласке, с первых дней окружавшей еще не существующий стадион, ему дали лучших специалистов... Телевизионщики не входили в планы, но могли стать настоящей головной болью — как для него, так и для всей остальной команды.

Новость улеглась, и остаток планерки прошел сонно и неторопливо. Инженеры, услышав о съемках, пожали плечами, и этим все закончилось... Вернее, конечно, с этого все началось. Был уже третий час, когда привычную офисную тишину нарушили чьи-то голоса. Эрик прислушался, ожидая, когда откроется дверь матового стекла и его кабинет тоже перестанет быть оплотом спокойствия. Ему показалось... Показалось ли? Что он узнал один из голосов.

— А здесь обитает босс, с которым вам придется договариваться, — услышал он своего помощника, и дверь открылась, впуская посетителей.

За эту немую сцену, случись она на экране, можно было бы схватить несколько номинаций и даже пару наград. Эрик поднялся из-за стола.

— Брайан.

— О, вы знакомы, — просиял Челино. Брайан и Эрик несколько секунд рассматривали друг друга, потом Брайан улыбнулся и, в пару широких шагов преодолев расстояние до стола, пожал протянутую руку.

— Я даже и не подумал, что это может быть твой проект, — радостно сказал он. — Эрик, давно не виделись!

— Не знал? — переспросил Эрик, понимая, что не может отвести взгляда, подмечая новое — и знакомое.

— Нет, я обычно просто появляюсь и требую выдать мне несколько жертв, — Брайан повернулся к застывшему в дверях Челино. — Мы это обсудим?

— О, жертвы! — восхитился итальянец. — На телеэкране! Прекрасно. Думаю, от желающих отбоя не будет, еще и пара соседних отделов попросится участвовать.

Эрик снял пиджак со спинки кресла.

— Думаю, я сначала поговорю с мистером Джексоном, составлю себе представление о том, что потребуется, а потом соберемся все вместе. Мы будем во втором конференц-зале, пусть нам принесут что-нибудь... — он повернулся к Брайану.

— Чай! — быстро ответил тот. — И что-нибудь пожевать, если можно. Не успел позавтракать.

— Сейчас организуем! — с энтузиазмом сказал помощник и исчез за дверью.

— Второй конференц-зал? А всего их сколько?

— На этом этаже — четыре. Пойдем, я покажу.

 

— Я ни в коем случае не хочу мешать вашей работе, — говорил Брайан, уплетая слоеную булочку. — Так что скажи сам, как вам будет удобнее — если разрешишь снимать во время работы, мы будем сидеть в углу тихо, как мышки, а еще можно поиграть в кино и отснять некоторые моменты отдельно, чтобы получилось более эффектно... Слушай, но как здорово — вот так встретиться! — перебил он сам себя. — Столько лет прошло...

Эрик кивнул поверх чашки с кофе. Он даже примерно не представлял, как себя вести — судя по всему, Брайан и правда не испытывал ничего, кроме радости от встречи с давним... приятелем? Может, так было и лучше. Но чертовски больно.

— У нас довольно напряженный график, но если ты сможешь задержаться на пару дней после сдачи чертежей, можно будет доснять нужное.

— Я хочу снимать здесь! Такой прекрасный вид из окна, и много света...

— И выглядит очень представительно.

— Конечно, — Брайан улыбнулся и посмотрел Эрику в глаза. — Так ты большой босс теперь.

— А ты — телезвезда.

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Брайан. — Телевидение для гиков. Не этого ли я всегда хотел.

— А начало было такое многообещающее.

— Теперь можно издеваться, конечно. Но тогда я заставлю тебя рассказывать про тяжелую жизнь большого босса на камеру!

Эрик подчеркнуто передернулся.

— Когда ты притащишь своих ребят и оборудование? В кабинетах не так много места, как здесь, постарайтесь разместиться так, чтобы за вас не запинались. Особенно когда начнется беготня ближе к сроку сдачи.

— А когда начнется интересное?

Эрик собирался спросить, правда ли Брайан ожидает интересного, но потом подумал, что тот, наверное, должен иметь довольно четкое представление о строительстве — и все равно ждет чего-то... А может, Эрик сам был виноват в том, что следующие недели казались ему надоевшей рутиной, несмотря на важность и масштаб проекта.

— Хороший ведущий сделает конфетку даже из того, как я читаю документацию, — сказал он.

— Тогда мы заезжаем завтра, — оживился Брайан. — Кстати, я понимаю, что сидеть спиной к окну — обычное дело, но когда доходит до съемок...

— Ты специально готовился? — искренне удивился Эрик. — Или это был блестящий экспромт?

— Сдаюсь, — Брайан поднял руки. — Когда я смогу познакомиться с командой?

 

Считать Брайана просто коллегой оказалось не так сложно, когда началась настоящая работа — времени и сил на то, чтобы думать о чем-то помимо, все равно не было. Эрик ругался с дизайнерами, рисовал и перерисовывал, сверялся с документацией заказчика, считал, пересчитывал, строил модели... Камеры он перестал замечать почти сразу, зато не сразу понимал, в чем дело, когда к нему заходил кто-то из дружественных, но менее везучих команд, чтобы «обсудить важный вопрос», а на деле потрепаться с Брайаном и продефилировать перед объективом. 

Брайан и правда выбрал себе «жертв» — просто смотреть на то, как босс распинает подчиненных и спасается от их мозговых штурмов, никто бы не стал, поэтому в рассказ о стройке нужно было внести элемент личности. Эрик не стал бы утверждать, нравилось это Брайану или нет, но тот как будто приклеился к двум людям в команде, выстраивая вокруг рабочего процесса тонкий набросок индивидуальности. 

— На самом деле, в передачу войдет, может быть, минут двадцать, — сказал как-то Брайан. Эрик сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза, и пытался отдохнуть от многоэтажных расчетов. — То есть, так должно было быть по первоначальному плану. На стройку смотреть интересно, так что мы рассчитывали охватить все стадии.

— Но? — лениво спросил Эрик.

— Но проект слишком большой, чтобы вот так упихать его весь в неполный час.

— Это же твоя передача, — Эрик пожал плечами. — Сделай, не знаю, две серии. 

— Может быть, — голос Брайана звучал задумчиво. Снова Эрик подумал, что он почти не изменился — и в то же время стал совсем другим; интересно, что Брайан сказал бы о нем? — Слушай, а чем руководители проектов занимаются по выходным? Играют в гольф? 

— А что? Интересуешься гольфом?

— Все никак не доводилось попробовать! — теперь голос был полон энтузиазма. — А так хотелось бы...

Эрик вспомнил их опыт игры в биллиард, потом представил ущерб, который был бы нанесен тщательно лелеемым полям, пока Брайан бы учился попадать по мячику...

— У нас особо нет выходных. 

Судя по звукам, Брайан встал и прошелся по комнате. Его оператор снимал сейчас, как в дизайнерском отделе сцепились из-за формы крыши, а все остальные с интересом наблюдали за схваткой и, насколько Эрик знал своих людей, делали ставки. Открывать глаза не хотелось, а Брайана он слышал — чувствовал — и так.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты перестал писать.

Эрик резко выпрямился в кресле, распахнув глаза. Он перестал?.. Хотя... Да, он вспомнил, что когда-то давно убрал в ящик стола письмо. И, похоже, выкинул вместе с другими бумагами. Наверное, так было лучше, чем продолжать ненужную обоим, вялую переписку — пара строк раз в полгода, создававшая видимость отношений, в конце концов стала бы только обузой. Наверное...

Он не стал отвечать, позволив словам раствориться в неживом, кондиционированном воздухе кабинета.

 

Брайан, как и обещал, вел себя очень незаметно, и благодаря этому смог снять не только рабочий процесс, но и пару весьма серьезных стычек, и личные моменты, которые нет-нет, да и пролезали в работу. Эрик не возражал; все равно без одобрения Правления материал никуда не уйдет. Женская часть команды симпатизировала Брайану, и тот, разумеется, отвечал своей солнечной улыбкой и — привычка никуда не делась — цитатами из классиков. Флирту у кофеварки Эрик тоже не препятствовал, делая вид, что его это не касается. Одно было непонятно: откуда вдруг у Брайана взялась такая чуткость, профессиональная и личная; у Брайана, ходячей катастрофы и проклятия всех вечеринок Бристольского университета. Вечерами, смешав себе легкий коктейль и забыв его на столике, устало вытянувшись на диване, Эрик думал о том, что сложилось бы иначе, будь у них возможность, как и прежде, обсуждать дела каждый вечер, а не отсылать друг другу конверты с новостями, которые устаревали до того, как приходили к адресату.

Дни летели, планерки становились все более напряженными, пока наконец в одно прекрасное утро Брайан, придя в офис, не обнаружил приподнятую, почти предпраздничную атмосферу.

— Что, уже дали премию? — весело поинтересовался он.

— Нет, босс сдал проект большим боссам, — откликнулся Челино. — Передышка! А там и до премии недалеко.

Скоро вернулся Эрик, которого встретили радостным свистом.

— Детский сад, — пробурчал он. — И так каждый раз. Ладно, ребята! — громче добавил он. — Сегодня вечером будет небольшая репетиция... Репетиция, я сказал! Так что вести себя скромно. Кого увижу с Алка-Зельцером... — Все изобразили на лицах священный ужас, и Эрик удовлетворенно кивнул. — А теперь работать.

 

Место для «репетиции» выбирал Эрик, так что они оказались не в тесном баре через дорогу от офиса, а в довольно респектабельном местечке с мебелью темного дерева и фонариками под низким потолком. Сдвинув два столика, команда расселась вокруг. 

— Шампанского!

— Виски.

— Две бутылки!

— Две бутылки виски? На одного?

— И это только репетиция.

Официанта запутали вконец и потеряли к нему интерес; когда принесли напитки, никто и внимания на них не обратил. Хьюго, второй дизайнер, перечислял свои безумные проекты, с которыми надеялся когда-нибудь опутать весь земной шар сеткой бетона и металла; Челино и Морин — декоратор, колорист и просто боевая девушка — шептались о чем-то... Брайан пожалел, что не успел разыскать оператора; вечером все вдруг собрались в минуту и уже забивались в лифт, весело переругиваясь — он сам едва поспел за ними. Сплоченная даже на отдыхе команда хорошо бы выглядела на экране. 

Брайан оглядывал сидящих рядом, вспоминая отснятый материал и постепенно выстраивая в голове повествование, пока взгляд не дошел до Эрика. Мягкий, теплый свет фонариков подчеркнул его необычную красоту, которая так пугала Брайана в самом начале их знакомства, к которой он привык и стал считать чем-то само собой разумеющимся, и которую снова забыл за то время, пока они не виделись. Глаза — сочетание бледной голубизны, зелени, пепла и хрусталя, — смотрели в пространство: не на Брайана, не на стойку бара за его спиной, а куда-то гораздо дальше. Время от времени Эрик подносил к губам стакан, в котором переливался янтарем виски. Брайан поймал себя на том, что следит за длинными пальцами, спокойно и почти расслабленно лежавшими поверх стекла.

— Ребра динозавра, — ответил Эрик на чей-то вопрос, и Брайан, сморгнув, вынырнул из своих мыслей. К нему вернулись и едва уловимый запах алкоголя, и игравший в зале ненавязчивый джаз, и разговоры вокруг. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ужасно устал, поэтому откинулся на спинку дивана и позволил себе просто слушать происходившее вокруг.

 

Все постепенно разбредались куда-то, пока Эрик и Брайан не остались вдвоем, друг напротив друга. Брайан наблюдал за игрой света и тени на скулах Эрика. Он, кажется, только сейчас начал понимать, как близко был в последние недели, и как далеко — все годы до этого.

— Так ты теперь живешь здесь?

— Уже несколько лет, — Эрик сделал глоток, покачал стаканом туда-сюда. — Не для записи, но... Мне это немного надоело.

— Да ну?

— Закончу проект и...

— Что планируешь делать?

Эрик внимательно посмотрел на Брайана, на пряди волос цвета осенней листвы, узкие губы, очень яркие под тонким налетом джин-тоника, и вдруг понял, что пройдет еще несколько дней, они доснимут какие-то моменты взамен реальных, а потом Брайан умчится на следующий проект, снова исчезнув из жизни Эрика.

— Поедем ко мне, — сказал он и махнул рукой официанту, не дожидаясь ответа Брайана.

 

В квартире Эрика пахло хвоей и — чуть-чуть — пластиком. Пока Эрик возился у бара, Брайан с любопытством оглядывался: прошел вдоль полок с книгами, потыкал пальцем в сверкающий хромом вечный двигатель, заглянул между узкими конвертами пластинок, отодвинул тяжелую гардину на окне, потом уселся на мягкий диван. Закончив с напитками, Эрик перешел к проигрывателю. За спиной у Брайана мягко постукивали друг о друга конверты, потом щелкнул выключатель и после нескольких секунд тихого шороха в комнате зазвучал джаз. Эрик с двумя бокалами появился в поле зрения.

— Так что про планы? — Брайан принял бокал.

— Ты будешь смеяться.

— Да? Может быть.

— Надоело сидеть в офисе и смотреть на мир через стекло. Буду искать работу на площадках.

— На природе? — развеселился Брайан. От музыки ему хотелось танцевать, и он поймал себя на том, что слегка приплясывает, ерзая на подушках. — Будешь прокладывать дороги в джунглях?

— Очень романтично. Тогда мы точно встретимся еще раз, когда ты решишь рассказать миру об этом безумном начинании.

— В общем, четкого плана у тебя, как я вижу, нет. Не ты ли все время ругал меня за это?

— Я и себя ругаю тоже. Эй, перестань, разольешь... — Эрик протянул руку. — Иди сюда. Танцевать, так уж как следует.

Ногой Эрик немного сдвинул низкий столик, и перед спрятавшимся в нише проигрывателем стало совсем свободно. А музыке — сложному, зажигательному вихрю несогласованных, казалось бы, партий — и правда невозможно было противиться. Брайан вспомнил свой первый танец на университетской вечеринке, и тут же, смеясь, изобразил некоторые движения. Потом музыка сама нарисовала ему сверкающие нитки бисера и стук каблучков, и он понял, что танцует чарльстон, как умеет. Эрик только мягко фыркнул — он двигался красиво, хотя и немного неловко... непривычно, скорее, вроде бы и не слушая мелодию, но умудряясь угадывать ее ход, акценты и повороты.

Задорный вихрь стих, и после нескольких секунд тишины и неподвижности в комнате упали первые капли фортепианных нот, холодные, как капель ранней весной, отчужденные. Брайан замер, глядя на Эрика почти с испугом. В музыке были пустота и бесконечность, одиночество и ледяные иглы далеких звезд. Потом Эрик снова протянул руку и шагнул к Брайану, а когда Брайан тоже сделал шаг навстречу, к фортепиано присоединился саксофон, и мелодия набрала полноту, потеплела, оставаясь печальной, и дыхание саксофона было словно ночной ветер, ласковый и тихий.

 

В душе Брайан пробыл совсем недолго, а выйдя из ванной, сразу нырнул под одеяло — немного смущенно, как показалось Эрику. Сам Эрик раздевался машинально — развязал галстук и повесил его в шкаф, потом принялся за пуговки на рубашке... пока не почувствовал на себе взгляда. Ощутимого. Внимательного. Он касался кожи там, где ее не закрывала белая ткань рубашки, и Эрик почувствовал, как волоски на руках встают дыбом. Нарочито медленно он расстегнул последние пуговки, и рубашка скользнула с плеч, повинуясь их движению. Брюки он снимать не стал.

— Я быстро, — сказал он и скрылся в ванной.

Брайан со вздохом откинулся на подушки. Белье пахло непривычно — чем-то пряным, может быть, с цитрусом. Он провел рукой по наволочке, свежей, без единой складочки. Здесь, подумал он, спал Эрик. Один или с кем-то. Много ли он помнил? Многого ли хотел? Брайан во второй раз за вечер почувствовал, как на него наваливается усталость: долгие часы работы вместе с дизайнерами Эрика, танец в гостиной, выпивка... За дверью ровно шумела вода, успокаивая, усыпляя. Брайан поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Эрик не мог заставить себя залезть под душ. В спальне его ждал Брайан — такой же, как прежде, совсем другой, снова готовый исчезнуть, если не сделать ничего, чтобы это изменить. Может быть, и тогда... Чего хотел сам Эрик — он не знал. Весь вечер он ни о чем не думал, а теперь вдруг оказался в неизвестной точке, не понимая, как, и куда двигаться дальше. Вместо того, чтобы хоть что-то понять в происходящем, он решал, каков будет поцелуй Брайана на вкус — важнейшая проблема, лишавшая его способности соображать. Он, конечно, уже не студент... Но что-то подсказывало, что решить ее будет не так-то просто.

Вернувшись в комнату, Эрик помедлил на пороге. Нет, ему не показалось — Брайан спал, вымотавшись не меньше, чем вся его команда, если не больше. Вздохнув, Эрик осторожно забрался в постель и, посмотрев на каштановую макушку на соседней подушке, закрыл глаза.

 

Когда он проснулся в первый раз, за окнами еще было темно. Брайан сопел рядом, отвернувшись и закутавшись в одеяло. Эрик перевернулся на другой бок и опять заснул.

Второй раз комната плавала в молоке предрассветных сумерек. Эрику было жарко, потому что... Брайан обнял его, как когда им приходилось умещаться вдвоем на узких кроватях общаги, и его ровное дыхание то грело — на выдохе, то холодило на вдохе шею.

Когда проснулся Брайан, было уже совсем светло, даже несмотря на задернутые плотные шторы. В кровати он был один; прислушавшись, он уловил звуки из кухни. Значит, Эрик уже готовил завтрак или варил кофе. Все это было так привычно, но... Брайан вдруг зажмурился и уткнулся в подушку. Он заснул! После такого вечера! Ладно, в университете бывало и похуже... Нет, бывало ли?

Вылезя из душа, он взял с крючка халат и, завернувшись в него, пошлепал на кухню. Эрик и правда колдовал над туркой, и обернулся от плиты, когда Брайан вошел.

— С добрым утром. Хорошо выспался?

— Не надо... — почти простонал Брайан. — Мне и так...

— Нет, я совершенно искренне. Я и сам был как выжатый лимон.

— Ну тогда — да, — Брайан осторожно угнездился на крутящемся табурете. — У тебя очень удобная кровать.

— Ммм, — Эрик разлил кофе по кружкам и поставил одну перед Брайаном. Тот сделал глоток и зажмурился.

— Я попал в рай... Где ты был все эти годы, а?

Эрик не ответил; это, кажется, была не самая удачная шутка. По кухне вместе с ароматом кофе расползалась какая-то странная неловкость. Потом Эрик, отставив свою кружку, поднялся и подошел к Брайану вплотную. Прикосновение губ было скорее вопросом, чем поцелуем, но на него был только один возможный ответ. 

 

Брайан не возражал — да и не успел бы — когда Эрик крутанул табурет, разворачивая его к себе. Пояс послушно скользнул на пол, полы халата распахнулись, и Эрик замер на мгновение, не зная — то ли смотреть на россыпь веснушек, на широко разведенные колени, бьющийся на шее пульс — то ли закрыть глаза и довериться ощущениям, которые тело вспоминало само. Брайан, тоже всматривавшийся в лицо Эрика, вздохнул как-то потерянно — и Эрик с головой нырнул в знакомый, не забывшийся за столько лет, и все же неизведанный омут.

На высоком табурете было трудно удержаться; Брайан откинулся назад, на стойку, чуть не перевернул забытую чашку с кофе, не понимая ничего, кроме губ Эрика, его дыхания. Все было так знакомо, будто они в последний раз прикасались друг к другу еще вчера — но в нетерпении, в остром, обжигающем желании была каждая минута, каждый год, который они провели друг без друга. Невероятно хорошо, волнующе и непривычно, как в первый раз, но все же... Брайан запустил руки в волосы Эрика, и довольное урчание прошлось по нервам.

— Подожди... Подожди, Эрик...

Эрик вздрогнул от прикосновения горячей, чуть влажной ладони и вцепился в стойку, чтобы не упасть. Брайан подался вперед, теперь уже с настоящим поцелуем, который длился, прерываясь на только на короткие — короче вздоха — мгновения, пока Эрик не застонал, на секунду ткнувшись лбом Брайану в плечо, и не отстранился резко. 

— Пойдем в спальню?

Следующий день почти не запомнился, оставив только череду кратких образов, вспышек, ощущений. Брайан, раскинувшийся на подушках: нижняя губа закушена, голубая радужка — тонкий ободок вокруг зрачка; тепло свернувшегося рядом тела; мимолетное появление из белесой хмари солнца, раскидавшего по комнате быстро истаявшие квадраты света; плавные, размашистые движения Эрика и тихий стон Брайана, от которого по рукам бежали мурашки... 

— В понедельник доснимем немного материала, — говорил Брайан вечером — ночью?, лениво потягивая через соломинку холодный сок. — Покажем боссам, потом монтаж — и я могу ехать дальше.

Эрик молчал.

— Я вернусь, когда начнется стройка. Но тебя там, наверное, уже не будет.

— Скорее всего.

— Эрик, я...

— Я смотрел твои передачи, Брайан. Южная Америка, Европа, Гонконг... Это интереснее, чем разбор Мильтона.

— Ну, Мильтон никуда не делся, — немного смущенно заявил Брайан.

— Куда бы ему деться. Он так полезен при знакомствах с противоположным полом.

Брайан рассмеялся тепло и щекотно.

— Обещаю не писать. Если скажешь мне свой номер телефона. А то вдруг придется спасать тебя из джунглей.

«Знаешь, я скучал», хотел сказать Эрик. «И буду скучать». еще — «Расскажи мне все, о чем не написал в письмах».

— Договорились, — сказал он вместо этого и принялся пересчитывать веснушки на плече, словно желая проверить, все ли на месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0aunzQx2r1r3503po1_500.gif)  
>  Бри и Эрик слушают Дэйва Брубека, The best of 57го года:  
> [Jeepers creepers](http://pleer.net/tracks/14468347DKnm)  
> [Stardust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3JcuEA0IrM)


End file.
